The Story of Tako
by Legendary-Tako
Summary: The son of a Legend..Born more powerful than his father was born...The struggle of a young Saiyan boy trying to carry out the wishes of his grandfather..(YAOI&YURI&STR8 SITUATIONS) Read and Review..More Chapters comming soon


The Saiyan-Son of Broly  
  
A man stood in an open field he had a mustache, brown hair, his left eye permenantly shut a scar crossing over it. He waved on "Come to me Tako....My grand=son..your power even surpassesses your father's, Broly must be proud of you child. But I Paragus am your grandfather you must kill your father....to avenge me...." Tako bolted up in bed his body damp from the presperation of his hot room. He sat there his hair unlike most saiyan's was red. It hung to his shoulders. His mother was a full blooded saiyan. Her name was Bursel. Unlike his mother his father had removed his tail at birth. His powerlevel was 20,000 the day he was born. He was still being trained by his father. His father had left to seek out a man named Kakarotto or Goku. He should be back in a few days..Tako thought. He kept seeing his 'grandfather' in his dreams. A man named Paragus. He saw him repeatedly over the next few months..but after that night they only said "Reach your true power..and bring the Saiyan race back to power...with you ..my grandson..there leader" He was set to do as his grandfather had told him..His father...died..he could no longer feel him. Tako ran outside the moment his power died...he screamed loudly...a purple aura surrounded him..his hair stood up..it turned..Silver. This was not a mere 'Super Saiyan' he was the first 'Ultra Saiyan' the son of a 'Legend' and an 'Elite' he was now the strongest..his grandfather there..his only friend...  
He was 14 when he reached the power level of 1,000,000 outside of Ultra Saiyan. He moved inside and kissed his mother's cheek..he moved out and set off to the planet of 'Yadarat' his father told him they knew some skills..he needed to learn more moves..if he had any hope of taking the Saiyan's back to the top of the food chain.  
In 5 days he reached the planet they recognized him as a Saiyan. But he couldn't understand there laungage..He mimed to them "Power!" and they showed him to an elder of their race. He was trained there for 3 monthes learning the 'Instant Transmission', a move he called in english 'Thunder Struck'. He was fleuent in Yadratian laungage before he left. He was dressed in there apparel now his old normal clothes torn from training he used his new power to Transmit himself to 'Planet Kold' as soon as he landed there he was greeted by the 'Ginyu Force II'  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A very large Purple one whose face resembled that of some kind of Beast-Man Lizard who went by the name 'Razza'. A Pink one who was very slender and feminine looking man called 'Cynth'. A muscelhead resembeling a vampire called 'Ninzer'. A small peitie beautiful red woman called 'Heat' and a handsome debinar man of an orange color 'Flare' and then there leader resembeling the first Ginyu in a younger form "Ginyu Jr." They wore scouters. Tako had concealed his powerlevel down to a mere 640,000 they looked at him. He could sence theres it was about 22,000 each give or take some to each one.  
He looked around at them circeling him "I wish to speak to the one incharge of this planet" Cynth put it too nicely "We really don't like visitors around here, hun" Then Razza balanced it with a blunt "That means You have to get threw us to get to the Kold Family" Tako shuck his head letting his powerlevel raise to a 800,000 of his power. Ginyu Jr. Then said "Cynth...Razza....Shut up..I'm in charge here..I'm sure the Kold's trust me to make these decisions..He can see them..." so calm Ginyu LOOKED but underneath the fasaud was a coward who feared for his life. Tako smirked he could see right threw the phoney Ginyu..he could 'taste' his fear..and oh how satisfying it was to watch a full grown man squirm in his precence. He then pushed past Ninzer and moved.  
Cynth watched very closely at him walking away and Flare said "He is a Saiyan Cynth there the enemy don't go trying to make him your bitch now.." Cynth smirked some "I was thinking more of a Slave..but heh..either term works I guess." Ginyu butted in "Well...I believe a mission calls us..we should go...to ..erm...Niakon and see what those lil people are up to..you said slave...Queen Ice will be needing some more..and they might have some type of device to restrain our new friend if he is to powerful for the Royal Family" They moved away and got in a very mutch improved space-ship and jetted off to the near-by Niakonian planet.  
Tako had felt disquisted by the one called Cynth. He would die..*He spat at the ground thinking of it* he moved to the Palace doors knocking loudly. The whole palace echoing with the beating. The 'Prince' of the Kold family opened the door his name was 'Cickle' a name his father Frieza had named him before his death on Earth. He resembled his uncle Cooler more though. His face was more rounded. His color was a light-Earthsky-blue. Tako looked at him and said "I desire to learn the attacks of the Kold family..." Cickle laughed like his father would have..arrogance..Tako felt his blood grow hot...angery and restrained his powerlevel still and his fists..for now..Cickle then said "You'd have to prove yourself to us Saiyan." Tako could only smirk for anything they could ask of him could be easily taken care of. Cickle then turned and called to his grandmother Queen Ice Kold the Widow of King Kold who was killed along with the first prince. She moved up looking very mutch like her son with just one seprate feature her chest was mutch fuller. Tako looked up at her..apparently she had overheard them talking her room nearby or something for she said "You must kill our two personal royal guards before you can even be concidered to know our power. He blinked softly and shrugged. The guards were brought out. A replication of the one called Majin Buu was there. But he was imprinted with a | his power level was 5,000,000. The next one to come out was two Nameikan warriors gone evil. One named Venom the other Blood. They were very strong there skin turned a pail green now from the chil of this land. Venom's power level reached 900,000 and Blood's 700,000 they were in their youth as well.  
Tako was led to a battle arena to take on the Namekians first. They were put on either side of him. He promised himself he would not go into Ultra Saiyan in this battle. He would take this to his limits to improve himself. He knew a green ball known as 'Mortar of Legend' his father used it all the time. He also knew 'Skull Legacy' where a huge blast came from his eyes and mouth. His most powerful saiyan attacks. He moved upright standing still. His hair hanging in the deep crimson locks hanging about his shoulders. His eyes now were a deep and emotionless Hazel a spiral of Blue, Green, and Orange. The Nameks began to circle him..he let his powerlevel go back to his 1,000,000. He no longer felt having to hide it to be concidered to fight. These Nameks were very impressive it seems. They both charged at the same time...they were fast..but him faster..he dissappered with the help of I.T. out of there way. They collided and fell on their rears..He dove at Venom his foot out the | being imprinted on both of their dark blue shirts. He foot landed it's mark on the | sending him rolling about the ground.  
He watched him roll..he felt a hand in the back of the head. He was sent forward stumbeling holding his aching head now..He turned and shouted 'THUNDER STRUCK' As his hands parted and a 'bolt' of energy hit Blood in the chest ripping his shirt with it's energy sending his body to the floor. He charged Blood now Venom still getting back from his massive foot. He did a 'bicycle kick' into the chest of Blood his body jolted with each fast kick ...his bodies indention left in the wall of the stadium. He back flipped feeling someone behind him..Venom's foot went into the face of Blood's. Blood was pulled from the ring to be healed. Venom and Tako were there..face to face..they charged butting heads there hands gripped eachother..they both grinding there teeth shoving with might at one another.  
A crater formed in the arena around them their powers cracking the walls. Tako wanted to learn these moves with desperation..he had to know them if he was going to become all powerful. This is when he got dirty..he lifted his knee into the vulerable crotch of the namek..He fell...His fists went into a fury into the face of the dropped namek. His final puntch sent him skidding off the ground and into the wall with a massive 'cruntch' heard behind it.  
He had won his first battle he was kindely wounded..the one called blood used his nameikan gifts to heal him..he nodded in thanks to him. He was lying on a bed..the Queen decided not to make him fight the one known as Ber..The blue manipulation of Buu was very powerful. He couldn't defeat him and he knew it...he must train now..She had said in a mere two weeks..the battle would begin..he drifted off into the first of the new beginning.  
CHAPTER 3  
Paragus stood in the field agian..frost covered it..as he spoke his breath could be seen from the cold. He spoke softly in a loving and caring way "Tako...you are becoming great ..from that battle can you feel your power increase..you are at 1,500,000 from that battle..if you train..with the nameks you should get stronger very quickly. Let them beat you down..then take them out..use the ones healing ability..listen to this strategy this way..you will be at the monsters power in no time...and make friends of the nameks for your kingdom shall not only be of Saiyans..but everyrace..and they will make a vailuble friend to you..I can feel it...Now go my grandson..go and conquor"  
He did just that..they were friends in no time and the trained non=stop. Tako would not use energy in these days so naturally the strength and length of the nameks arms wore him down...Blood was there though to refresh his body...his power darted up each time he was healed. And now on the third day he was to mutch for Venom now..he began to fight both Blood and Venom at the same time..Blood still healing him after each battle...they grew a bond between the three..a strong bond whitch would not easily be broken.  
Just in time for the fight his powered now reached the 3,000,000 mark. He moved into the newly repaired battle arena. A smile covered his face as he saw his two friends sitting in the arena watching down at him. The Queen was there. The Prince. The Ginyu Force..now back...they held a device in there hand..'what could it be'.."no time to think" ..he spoke aloud to himself. The battle was signaled to start. He flew in head first..naturally the Opponet could strech great lengths..so he was hit before he got there..a fist streight to the nose..He became aware of this and took into his rememberance how he got out of it when fighting Venom. He flew agian and when he saw the now foot coming at him he begin to move in a spiraling motion..he reached the goo his fist hitting it sending it stumbeling back abit..before it regained balance his foot took it's ankles out from under him and elbowed it to the ground. He back flipped on his hand to his feet smirking. The fist..brought blood down the side of his face..his tounge moved to lick it off..he smiled in a very evil way. He flew at him. He came fast.. his head aimed at him..the hand game agian he flipped slowly he gripped his opponets shoulders..they pushed agianst one another "SKULL LEGACY" he shouted as his eyes shot a great powere and as well one came from his mouth blasting the Goop agianst the wall to make a slapping sound. He breathed heavily ..his energy taken down now...he began to get punched..the speed of it had increased..'it was toying with me..' he thought. As he was being pounded mercelessly. Blood, Venom, and Cynth all closed there eyes..Cynth had obviously obtained a 'crush' on the Very mutch younger boy. A bright purple light shot into the air knocking the 'Ber' back. Tako floated up his silver hair shimmering...he smiled and charged.."this battle ends now!" he shouted as he punched rapidly making dents all around the Ber. He then put his hands out "MORTAR OF LEGEND" he shouted as tons of green orbs flew from his hands...he fell to the ground unconsious..but all that was left of his opponet was a memory.  
CHAPTER 4  
He floated water around him in the healing chamber..his energy depleted. He was floating there..he could sence people outside but couldn't open his eyes to see who they were. Hours passed he could feel and make out sounds of them speaking to one another. He could not see them. He was getting flustered he couldn't tell who was there...he finally regained some strength..his eyes opening abit ..ever so slightly to reveail to him that it was indeed his two Namekian friends..The Queen Kold and the Ginyu Force II. He sighed softly inside the tank..he let himself float off into a dream..he slept for an entire day.  
Another dream came...Paragus was sitting down this time in a room.."You are doing well..you are about to obtain very powerful attacks now..make sure you execute them wisely though. Do not let yourself be a pawn in the Queen's game of Chess..Remember always..it is the queen who holds the power in a game..if you take out the queen...the rest of the pieces fall easily" that is his advice..he woke up lying in a room now..it unfamillar...it was a guards room..he looked..Cynth was infront of him..he felt his body under the covers..he was wearing women's panties, a skirt, and bra whitch was felled with real breasts......"What..is this" he said aloud..Cynth stood over him wearing a male's thong...  
He could feel his own penis restrained by the Women's Underware..but the breast is what bothered him "I got a toy from Niathon...it give breasts by a button and takes them away with a button..you are my lil girl now..because you have on the Queen's Power Collar..your powerlevel cannot be taken above 10,000. So you will listen to whatever I tell you now..got me "Dear" Tako bit his lip..he blinked softly..."What about when they teach me the moves won't they tell you not to do this.." Cynth smirked "I told you ..the button takes them away..they will never find out..." Tako growled.."Fine.."  
Cynth moved over him..he pulled the covers down....the aliens tounge moved over Tako's breast slowly..He bit his lip..it felt good..he tried as hard as he could not to enjoy this alien version of Child Molestation and Sadutory Rape. Cynth rolled down the panties Tako's penis was hard..Tako growled angrey he could let himself be horny..  
Cynth lifted his legs up takeing off his thong putting his own penis in Tako's tight ass whole..He growled loudly in pain "OHH DAMN" Cynth moved in and out of him..Tako getting use to it ..he began to feel pleasure...He never felt so mutch hatrad to himself...before the alien 'peeked' he moved from Tako's rear and put it in his mouth..Tako sucked as commanded..this is it...he wouldn't take this anymore after tonight..soemthign was going to be done..He felt the hot liquid in his mouth and spat it out..he was allowed to get up and the breasts away..he got in a bath and remained there feeling soiled. 


End file.
